Saudara
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Senyuman dokter diperlukan untuk menenangkan pasien, tetapi kemampuan hebatnya sebagai seorang dokter juga akan memberikan tekanan hingga membuatnya terbawa emosi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Angst/Family.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Ruri.**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU, Fanon, maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hanya sekedar melepas stres. Eh, mungkinkah?**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Saudara**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" _ **Ada yang pernah bertanya padaku. Mengapa seorang dokter bedah yang seprofesional apapun tidak diperbolehkan mengoperasi keluarganya sendiri?"**_

Suara telur yang bertemu dengan minyak terdengar jelas. Lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan, hanya berbekal sinar sang surya sebagai penerangan melalui jendela yang dibuka lebar. Dapur saat ini sunyi, karena itulah suara percikan minyak terdengar begitu keras. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tak menakutkan bagi sang koki.

Apa yang dimasaknya?

Sarapan biasa. Roti panggang, telur, dan daging asap. Ah, semangkuk kecil buah yang dipotong kecil-kecil sebagai tambahan. Jangan lupa dengan segelas susu sebagai penambah energi.

Untuk dimakannya?

Tidak. Sang koki tak berselera makan pagi ini, tetapi ia sudah membuat bekal untuk di sekolah. Berupa nasi kepal, telur gulung, tempura, dan sedikit sayuran. Lalu, untuk apa dia membuat sarapan?

Tak lain dan tak bukan, untuk seseorang yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di kamar tamu di apartemennya.

Shun Kurosaki namanya. Orang bilang, dia itu cerdas, jenius, berbakat, banyak prestasi, selalu dapat diandalkan. Kekurangannya hanyalah sulit mengatur emosi. Begitu banyak hal-hal yang tidak ia sukai, membuatnya seringkali terbawa emosi. Meski demikian, tabiatnya kalem dan penurut pada orang yang lebih dewasa dan dihormatinya.

Ruri Kurosaki namanya. Orang bilang, dia itu baik, ramah, agak kecentilan, dan selalu dapat membantu menenangkan emosi. Kontrol emosinya bagus, terlalu bagus. Nyaris semua orang selalu tertipu akan emosinya yang sebenarnya. Meski demikian, ia ceroboh dan daya pikirnya tidak seluas anak remaja rata-rata.

Keduanya bersaudara, kakak beradik.

Ruri membawa piring-piring berisi sarapan untuk kakaknya dan segelas susu putih dalam sebuah nampan, ditaruhnya di atas meja yang terletak tak jauh dari _counter_ dapur. Lalu menutup sarapan yang telah usai dibuatnya dengan tudung saji. Kemudian, mencuci peralatan memasak yang digunakannya tadi, lalu menaruhnya di rak kecil dekat wastafel.

Selesai.

Gadis remaja itu melirik jam yang dipasang di dinding. Ups, sudah waktunya berangkat. Buru-buru disambarnya tas sekolah di atas sofa dan kotak bekal yang terlapisi kain berwarna indigo dengan garis horizontal putih.

Cepat-cepat gadis itu memasang sepatu dan keluar apartemen. Pintu luar tak dikunci, agar kakaknya mudah keluar masuk nantinya jika sudah terbangun. Ruri bersyukur keamanan apartemennya sangat terjamin.

"Aku berangkat." Ruri berpamitan, meski berunsur monolog. Ia tahu, tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Jika kakaknya adalah sosok seorang panutan, dapat diandalkan, dan selalu menjadi kepercayaan. Maka dirinya akan menjadi penyeimbang, sisi lemah sang panutan. Suatu hal yang mau tak mau menjadi pertanggung jawaban, diwajibkan. Pertanyaannya, apa keuntungannya bertanggung jawab pada hal tersebut?

Ketika Ruri pulang nanti, apartemen akan kosong kembali tanpa penghuni. Dan sarapan yang dibuatnya akan menjadi makan siangnya. Atau ... makan malam?

"Aku masih sadar diri. Aku lahir beberapa tahun setelahmu. Kita satu kandung. Saudara yang sedarah. Seberapa tak sukanya aku padamu. Sepatutnya aku menghormatimu."

" _ **Jawabannya, seorang dokter yang baik akan menolong pasien bagaimanapun caranya. Senyuman dokter diperlukan untuk menenangkan pasiennya, meski terkadang kemampuannya akan membuatnya tertekan dan kadang kala terbawa emosi. Namun, bagaimana jika pasiennya adalah orang yang dikenalnya? Memiliki hubungan yang melebihi pasien lain. Tak dapat dipungkiri, dokter pun seorang manusia. Ia memiliki perasaan. Cemas, ragu-ragu, khawatir, dan lainnya adalah musuh dokter. Semua hal negatif itu akan semakin memuncak ketika ia mengetahui keluarga yang disayanginya adalah pasiennya. Sakit bukan? Melihat keluarganya tengah berjuang melawan penyakit, dan segala tindakannya bisa saja mengancam nyawa keluarganya."**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
